


Afterparty

by TariTheNurse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Dorito, Sober Confessions, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, sobering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTheNurse/pseuds/TariTheNurse
Summary: Wrapt it before you tap it.No glove, no love.Don't be silly, wrap you willy.Don't be a fool, wrap your tool.Don't be a ding-dong, cover you shling- shlong.If theres gonna be affection, cover your erection.They're only a buck. Use or don't fuck....Did I make myself clear?





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapt it before you tap it.   
> No glove, no love.  
> Don't be silly, wrap you willy.  
> Don't be a fool, wrap your tool.  
> Don't be a ding-dong, cover you shling- shlong.  
> If theres gonna be affection, cover your erection.  
> They're only a buck. Use or don't fuck.  
> ...Did I make myself clear?

For ages, or so it feels like, I’ve been pining so hard for Steve. Each time I’ve been tempted to make a move, I’ve managed to stop myself by reminding me how bad an idea it would be to mess up a perfectly good friendship and potentially unbalance the dynamics in the group. The problem is: he’s just about as wonderful as it gets and being stuck in the alleged “friendzone” takes a lot of energy. Each time he smiles or talks, I get fuzzy, which is one of the major reasons I always try to stay clear of any situation that might involve both him and alcohol.

Until now.

It’s been a long night after the dinner, and somehow it has included drinks. Lots of drinks. Which let to a night out on town with Steve, Bucky and Sam. The guys always take pride in taking care of us girls, and with Wanda insisting on staying home…well there’s only one girl left on the West Coast team to somehow keep the three guys in check.

Bucky and Sam are the best type of frienemies, pulling pranks on each other and being sassy as fuck even if they wouldn’t hesitate a second to help if the other is in trouble. Just like they would for Steve. Being one of the girls, I’ve learned to deal with it and can give as good as I get, so sometimes the two team up on me. They do that to anyone, really.

This night had been no different, except at some point Steve must have thought they’d gotten out of line and tried to “defend” me, resulting in a lot K-I-S-S-I-N-G-chanting and other childish things that (according to them) were a way of getting us to finally discover each other. That had been awkward, for me at least when I saw how indignantly Steve tried to refuse any grounds for the banter. Maybe it was to distract Buck and Sam, maybe it was to avoid seeing how foreign the idea of hooking up with me was for Steve, but I’d challenged them to a drinking game.

Yeah…not my best idea.

I’m not used to drinking. Not at all. That’s why I’m more than happy to just lean against the nearest shoulder now we’re on the way home in cab. Even if that shoulder belongs to Steve who’s got an arm protectively around me, holding me up each time I doze off.

“We’re there.” Steve’s voice is gentle and so close to my ear that I half expect to feel his lips.

He helps me out of the car, ignoring Bucky’s and Sam’s nudges and winks, and half carries me, half walks me through the door and into the elevator.

“Gods, it’s been ages since I’ve gotten _this_ hammered.” I groan, already dreading what’s to come unless I do something about it.

The elevator is humming gently, trying to lull me to sleep, and I use my magic to purge some of the alcohol in my system. It’s not my specialty, but it’s enough to clear my head a bit. However, it also means getting back to the stage of drunkenness that I want to avoid when near Steve. Flirty. Horny. The way he’s holding me is pressing me close to him and the ropey muscles of his lower arm are soooo close to my breasts, making me think everything that I’m not supposed to think of.

When the door opens with a soft pling to the guys’ floor, he doesn’t let go as I had expected. “You guys go ahead, I’ll just make sure she makes it all the way to her room.”

I swear, I can see him blush faintly in the polished metal walls of the elevator, but for once neither Buck nor Sam say anything except goodnight. Then the door closes after them. Now comes the real test: trying to behave.

“I’m okay. Got a bit of it out.” I hiccup.

Steve doesn’t seem to believe me. “Sure. But a bit’s not enough.”

“I just need a shower and then sleep.”

The door opens with another pling, and he testingly allows me to walk on my own. I admit, I’m not walking completely straight even if I’m trying my best, so perhaps it’s understandable when he picks me up and carries me the rest of the way. On other occasions, I’d hate that sort of help…but considering how close it’s gotten me to Steve, I’m probably not going to learn from this experience.

Pushing the door open, he puts me down in the middle of the room where I kick off my heels straight away. The faint click behind me proves that the door has closed on its own.

“I’ll start the water for you. You’ll shower and then straight to bed.”

Not the fun kind of orders… _unless he’ll join me_. “Yes, sir.”

I’m trying desperately to reach the zipper down the length of the back of my dress. _How did I ever manage to get this on?_ It’s a nice dress and I know I look amazing in it, but right now it’s constricting.

“Trouble, doll?” He pauses on the way to the bathroom.

Looking up, I can see the smirk that makes the corner of his mouth twitch playfully. _Oh boy, I’m never going to hear the end of this._ “I…I can’t reach the zipper.”

“Here. Let me.”

Slowly turning me around so he’s standing behind me, Steve’s fingers find the zipper and pull it open in a smooth movement all the way down to the hem, revealing a few inches of the dark blue bra and undies.

“I should…hang that up.” I hear myself say as I slip it off my shoulders even though he‘s standing right there.

There’s a slight sputter behind me and when I turn, I can see that he’s squeezing his eyes tightly shut. _Friend-zoned so much he can’t even stand to see me in what corresponds to a bikini._ Always the perfect gentleman, the Captain America. Well in that case, who cares about the rest then? I make quick work at the bra-clasp before slipping both that and the panties off and tossing both things aside.

He’s still blushing. “Just ermm…which way’s the door?”

“Not even gonna say goodnight?” The pout turns into a devious idea and the idea turns into a purring voice. “No goodnight kiss or lullaby?” I swear, I hear Steve’s heartrate double.

Licking his lips quickly, he finds an answer. “You don’t wanna hear me sing, sweetheart.”

_Sweetheart, that’s a first._ Stepping right in front of him, he’s so close I can feel the heat radiating from the Dorito-shaped body. “Well, just goodnight, then.”

I need to stand on tiptoes to reach his cheek, placing a soft kiss there that makes him hold his breath. Another one’s planted on the opposite cheek, and this time Steve turns his face towards me, trying to find my mouth with his own lips. It’s gentle, safe enough that not even my granny would have complained, and a far cry from what I really want. Reaching up, my fingers trace through the short hairs on the back of his head, pulling him a bit closer to me before I abandon his lips in favour of his jaw which I trace until I reach the tender spot on his neck. Just under the ear. Apparently, that’s the on-button, because he finally makes use of his own hands, one slipping around my waist, the other placing my left hand on his hip.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” He sounds out of breath, but hopeful.

“Oh yeah...” I have to stop to scan his close-eyed face in an effort to gage his feelings. “Do _you_ want me to stop?”

I’m already pulling away, but he reels me back in. “I’ve been waiting for this for so…so long.” His normally strong hands are gentle now as they slide up my arms. “I want you. Need you,” breathing in with his nose buried in my hair, he sighs, “but I can’t risk taking advantage of you.”

Thwomp-thwomp, goes my heart, loud enough to fill my ears and strong enough to burst through my chest. Thwomp-thwomp, blending with his words in my mind as I concentrate on my magic. It burns through my veins as the alcohol’s purged, but it’s a sweet fire that edges on a deep, smouldering hunger in the pit of my abdomen. I already knew what I was doing…there was no chance I’d regret or forget my actions unless it had been to let Steve walk out the door without knowing just how badly I crave him. _Love him._

Trailing my fingertips across his broad shoulders until they reach his collar, I let them rest at the first button. “Still not changing my mind, babe.” I whisper, looking at him through the darkened lashes.

All this time, his eyes have been closed. Now he opens then, rooting me on the spot with piercing ice that takes in every last detail: my messy hair, slightly smudged makeup, the flush undertone to my skin as his gaze travels down my bared form. Never has a man made me feel so naked while undressed. Steve doesn’t just see my body, he sees more…and he likes what he sees. I know because of the twinkle in his eyes and his gaping mouth as he breathes out one word.

“Impeccable.”

Heat begins to grow as a knot deep down in my stomach. Any answer I might have formulated is prevented from being spoken as our mouths crash together. Soft at first, but nearly two years of pining transform the tenderness into greedy, sloppy kisses and little bites while we each fight for the upper hand.

And speaking of hands: altering between firm grasps and soft strokes, the Captain explores every inch of my skin, causing my nipples to harden as he pinches them in passing before steering me by my hips to straddle his thigh. The first moan escapes him as he feels the dampness between my legs soak into the jeans when he begins to rock me gently.

The pooling heat grows, like a soap bubble it promises mesmerizing beauty before it eventually will burst. But before then…frantically, I manage to unbutton his shirt before he can pull it off the rest of the way himself, leaving me free to tug at the belt and lift the white tank he wears underneath. _Gods almighty._ Those abs are perfect against my palm, the same with the pecs as I reach further before reverting and dragging my dark-red nails across his skin. His intake of breath is sharp, probably a result of the surprise rather than the faint blushing trails.

Two seconds later he’s got my wrists stuck in an iron grip against my abdomen, and my back is pressed against his muscular form. It went so fast I didn’t have a chance to avoid it, but now that I’m there, feeling his erection press against my ass, I’m not sure I want to object anyways.

“Watch it, sweetheart,” Steve growl, his lips ghosting the tender spot between shoulder and neck, “or you won’t get to touch at all.”

Tilting the hips, I grind torturously slow against the throbbing arousal, eliciting a guttural moan from the man. Still, he doesn’t let go of the wrists, using only one hand to reach towards my crotch. Fingers brush lightly against the short curls then skip to the sensitive skin on the inner thigh. Each feathery touch sets off goosebumps, because my body _needs_ more than he’s giving me, wants more than the teasing. When a single finger finally does trace the crevice between my folds, starting at the point where my legs meet with the crotch and stroking towards the clit languidly, I’m the one to whimper. I can feel Steve smile against the skin of my neck.

“You like that?” Two fingers part the folds, granting access to the slippery wetness in between. There’s no way I can talk, so I just nod. “Good.”

Finally, he lets go, dividing the focus between the long, waving strokes of my pussy and my breasts, the flat expanse of the stomach, gripping tightly onto the hips. And still, after each adventure his hands and fingers return to the sensitive bundle of nerves and the slick folds, building up a pressing longing for more. Who’d have thought the man was “super” at more things than fighting and being kindness incarnated. Reaching back up, I can grab his short hair, carting the fingers through in a futile attempt at guiding his mouth to the right spots. The other latches on to his hip or thigh, depending on how weak in the knees Steve makes me.

A finger slips effortlessly inside, pressing against the wall as the man in charge tests the wetness there. The tightness. Rolling my hips in response pulls a guttural moan from my throat as I feel the invasion deepen and swipe over the perfect spot.

Then the fingers retract, accompanied by a low chuckle. “Not so fast, doll.”

_Is it mutiny to disagree?_ Abandoning the hold on him and trailing the fingertips against the waistband of his trousers, I soon feel the partially unbuckled belt and free him from the restraining leather which I hang over my shoulders. _Just in case._ A button. A zipper. Both strained from the added pressure of his swell behind them. Stepping back, I get to my knees on the floor from where I can look up at the gorgeous man through my lashes. It almost steals my breath away to notice the brows arched in curiosity as my fingers curl around the offensively covering layers of fabric and begin to pull down. I’m smart enough to lean back on my heels the moment his cock springs free, otherwise it’d have slapped me in the face. Swaffeled, they call it in the Netherlands.

Greedy palms follow the clothes down the thigs before I let them fall around his ankles. It’s impossible not to be somewhat nervously eager to hold the throbbing member, feel the softness of the skin in my palm, and trace the vein underneath it with my tongue. But I place chaste kisses along his hipbone instead, leading closer and closer while I hear his breathing hitch each time lips make contact with the intimate area. And my hands? They are exploring the tension in the muscles of those strong, perfectly shaped legs and ass. I mean honestly, I could bounce a quarter off that touche and it’d shoot straight to Mars!

It amplifies the difference as my fingers nestle at the root of his erection, cupping his sac in my palm. Even as it tightens upwards, the thin skin under the sparing, golden downs is like silk that smooths and wrinkles under the swipe of a thumb.

The sound escaping Steve is otherworldly as my tongue circles the crown of his manhood, lavishly wetting the angrily blushing head before taking it between my lips. Already, there’s a twang of saltiness and it’s egging me on. Pulling back and swirling the tongue around him in tight spirals and then letting go with a soft “pop”, it’s easy to feel the throbbing and twitching accompanied by the sweetest music in the form of drawn-out moans from the Captain. _Captain, hah!_ I feel in control and I love it. A broad stroke running the length of his shaft to the balls has him groaning and I can see his hands flail helplessly through the air, clenching and loosening as he wants to take hold of something. Anything. But all he finds is my hair and although he’s digging his fingers into it, he does so as gently as possible, knowing how strong he is compared to me.

Kissing the tip, tasting the precum, the lips round firm and gentle around his member once more before hollowing my cheeks and taking him in as far as I can. It’s not enough and I have to wrap my hand around the root of the shaft to extend the sensation, the pressure and vacuum constantly altering as I slowly bob my head back and forth. Tongue swirls and strokes hungrily, cajoling delicious sounds from the man who’s always in control.

“Oh…oooh…like that...” His voice’s raw with lust, hoarse from his self-restraint.

_That easy?_ Letting go with a last, lingering lick, I look up at him through my lashes, a devilish smirk betraying how much I enjoy the effect I have on Steve. Just for good measure, though, he gets a few pumps to string him along a few seconds more. Getting to my feet is done in a leisurely pace, my body flush to his statuesque build that’s damp with ill-contained vigour, obvious as well by the rapid breathing and thundering heartbeat I can feel as my hands slip up his chest followed by kisses and love bites.

The moment my arms wrap around his trembling form, he’s hands are everywhere. Stroking, massaging, squeezing. Latching my teeth onto his earlobe, I drag a hiss from him, though clearly of pleasure as his cock twitches against my abdomen.

“Yeah…just like that?” The whisper’s hot against his throat. “Are you gonna ask nicely?”

Steve pulls back abruptly to take in the sight before him, baffled at the boldness of my statement. He’s not a stranger to politeness or polite requests, but this time a darkness fills his eyes, and a hungry smile rivals mine.

“No.” Deep, reverberating, flammable denial.

In a blink of an eye he’s got me lifted off the ground, my legs wrapped around him as he carries me by the thighs. It’s only a few steps, then I feel the cool wall slam against my back, and even though it’s far from as powerful as he could have, it’s still enough to make me gasp in excitement. Something I’d have done again if I’d had the air for it when his lips and teeth latch on to my neck and shoulder, deep growls of lust muffled by the skin.

I feel how he aligns the quivering member between my slippery folds. “Yeah....”

“Then ask…nicely.” The smirk is palpable.

_Looks like he’s still got some power over the situation._ “Please…fuck me. Hard.” I swallow at the intake of his breath.

I know already that the Captain’s well endowed. I’ve held his cock in my hand, played with my lips and tongue. Still it makes me gasp and moan as he pushes inside me, stretching the walls and allowing me to adjust every other inch until he’s sheathed deep within my slippery heat.

“You okay, doll?” he breathes against my ear, nuzzling the nose in my hair.

I can’t answer with words, only roll my hips to egg him on. And he does begin, slow and rhythmically at first, allowing me to meet each thrust with a tip of my pelvis to augment the sensation each time our bodies clash. Scarlet nails dig into his shoulders. The pace quickens in unison with the growing need from both of us, and he Steve has to pin me by the hips to the wall because my back arches. His grip is bruising, I register in the ecstatic fog of the nearing climax, and still the dull pain adds to the orchestra of pleasurable sensations and swells within me. Each rutting roll of his hips calls forth animalistic sounds from both of us although most are swallowed by gasps for air or the desperate kisses we exchange.

When the walls come crashing down, there’s not even the slightest inkling of control left in me. All I can feel is Steve and the explosive bliss flooding through my body and soul while the muscles convulse in my womb and tense everywhere else. It sends Steve over the edge too. With a roar that sticks in his throat, he rams the cock deep inside and shudders repeatedly just like me as I, or we, begin the decent from the peak of pleasure.

Only when our breaths have evened nearly completely does he carry me to the shower, my legs still wrapped around his waist and his burning, although deflating, heat inside me. Each step bring a new kiss.

…

Lying in his arm, head resting on Steve’s chest and my limps wrapping around the perfect body, it feels strangely familiar. I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long, and now that it’s here it’s more peaceful than expected. More… _right._

“Sweetheart?” His quiet words make me look up at him, meeting his ice-blue gaze happily. “I didn’t plan for this. I’m happy, don’t ever think otherwise…I’d just…I wanted to take you on a date first…”

The sigh can also be a giggle and I know I have to clarify my mirthful reaction. “If it’s up to me, then we’ve got plenty of times for dates from now on.”

“Good. I’d like that.”

Snuggling closer, there’s no doubt in my heart that he means it.


End file.
